Growing up with Luci
by NeutralShooter
Summary: Lucifer is suddenly in charge of our favorite little archangel, Gabriel. Was his father off his rocker or is Lucifer the right person to raise the tiny fledgling? Read and find out! Fluffness inside. Big brother Lucifer and little Gabriel.
1. Baby Gabe

This story just came to me. There are a ton of Big brother Gabriel fics but I didn't see many where Gabriel was getting taken care of so...

I don't own Supernatural. But if you can change that, call me.

* * *

Baby Gabe

Lucifer POV

Michael and I had taken fledgling Raphael to a meadow deep in a pine forest so Michael could help him practice flying. Raphael had been assigned as Michael's charge and was a bossy little thing. Our father came to us after awhile with a small bundle in his arms."Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, this is your new brother Gabriel. I decided that Lucifer is ready for his first charge so you will be taking care of him. Love him and protect him with your life." He said depositing the new born in my arms before vanishing. I peered into the blue blanket curiously. He had a small tuff of golden hair and matching wings. He smiled up at me and giggled. I couldn't help but smile back and Michael laughed patting my back. "Wow, I can't believe he got you to smile. I had almost forgotten that you could." He said lightly as Raphael studied Gabriel carefully. "I think he's going to be trouble. Joshua said that if a fledgling doesn't cry it means they're up to something." Raphael said then hid behind Michael. I laughed.

A few months later...

"How are you Lucifer?" Michael asked walking into my bedroom. I smiled at him as I sat Gabriel on his play mat. "I'm good how about you? Where's Raphael?" I asked sitting on my bed. Michael sat next to me. "Joshua agreed to watch him for awhile so I could have a break. You know he would probably be willing to watch Gabriel sometime too." He offered but I shook my head. "I'm good. Actually, I think I enjoy raising him." I admitted looking at the fledgling who was currently examining a blue wooden block. Michael followed my gaze and smiled when Gabriel met his eyes. "Well Gabriel is quite adorable I-" Michael was cut off when a blue block hit him in the head and I laughed. "I forgot to warn you he doesn't like being called adorable, cute, or fluffy." I said. Michael frowned. "He's only 5 months old he doesn't even know what those words mean." He huffed. This was rewarded with green goo splattering over Michael's head. We both looked at Gabriel in shock. No fledgling should have that sort of control over their abilities. Gabriel just smiled at clapped when he saw Michael wipe goo off his face. "I will talk to father about these developments. I think Raphael was right about him being trouble." Michael said vanishing the rest of the goo away before vanishing himself. I smiled at my fledgling. "You're very smart. I'm proud of you, but it's not nice to dump goo on people." I told Gabriel who seemed to be paying close attention to me. He reached out at me and whined a little wanting to be held. I picked him up and kissed his forehead. "I love you Gabriel. Why don't we take a nap together? And then we'll see what Dad thinks of your new powers." I said laying on my bed and setting him on my chest. He curled up and yawned before putting his thumb in his mouth and falling asleep. He was completely adorable but I kept my mouth shut, instead deciding to close my eyes and let sleep take me too.

The next day...

"So you made him smarter the normal fledglings on purpose?" I asked our father curiously. He nodded. "Of course. He will be my messenger one day. Plus how can he plot the destruction of the host if he's a normal fledgling?" He said smiling as Gabriel crawled into his lap. "The destruction of the- What? No way! Gabriel is goodhearted he would never purposely destroy the host." I insisted. My dad just laughed. "I know. I created him, Lucifer. Don't worry I don't mean literally. He's a troublemaker by nature. He is meant to bring joy and laughter to people everywhere. He is also going to be my angel of justice. Trust in my plans son, Gabriel will be fine. He already loves you very much Lucifer." He told me. I nodded and smiled at my charge. "You're going to be great at your job, aren't you Gabe?" I asked as I walked back to my heaven with him in my arms. He smiled at me. "Lu'ifer" He said lightly snuggling into my chest. I froze. Did he just... "Me 'ove you Lu'ifer." He said then yawned and fell asleep in my arms. "I love you too, Gabriel. So much." I whispered back honestly. That was when I knew I would do anything for him.

* * *

Yeah I know babies don't normally go form one word to full sentences, Gabriel's special. What do you think? Should I do Kid Gabe?

Reviews are like getting surprise mail from your best friend, so review... Please?


	2. Kid Gabe Part 1

Warning: Sad stuff ahead. I don't know why but this is what came out of brain today. I promise the next chapter will be extra Fluffy to make up for all the sadness in this one.

I don't own supernatural, but you already knew that. I bet you didn't know I have a 13 year old brother that likes the hunger games and twilight. *said brother knocks her out* Um, that's so not true but I do like supernatural so... yeah just read. *Drags sister away*

* * *

Kid Gabriel (Part 1)

Lucifer POV

"Luci! Luci save me!" 8 year old Gabriel cried hiding behind me. I shot him a confused glance. "From what? Why are you hiding?" I asked but Gabriel just pointed forward and when I lifted my head I couldn't help but chuckle before forcing a straight face. Standing in the doorway to my room was a furious Raphael. The thing was he was bright blue. He looked like a giant blue bouncy-ball. "Hand him over Lucifer." He growled. I smirked. "Are you ordering me around, Raphael? Because I'm pretty sure I out rank you. Plus I can't take you seriously when you're dressed like a blueberry." I said calmly. Raphael shot Gabriel a look which clearly said 'this is not over' before turning to fly away. I snapped my fingers turning him back to his normal color so he couldn't complain that I always sided with Gabriel, speaking of which. "Why did you turn Raphael blue?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Gabriel suddenly found the floor very interesting. "No reason." He said softly. I snorted. "Don't lie to me Gabe. You don't prank people for no reason, I know you." I said. He huffed. "I don't want to talk about it." before climbing up on my bed. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Gabby. Don't shut me out. If you don't tell me then how am I supposed to help you plan a better prank to get back at him for it?" I asked sitting next to him. After a few moments of silence I heard a sniff and was surprised to see Gabriel of all angel's crying. I pulled him into my arms. "Shh. It's okay. It's alright Gabe, I'm here." I said comforting him. Whatever Raphael did, I made a mental promise to do triple back. No one makes my always happy fledgling cry. "Ralphy said that h-he didn't l-love me 'cause I'm j-just a m-m-mean, s-stupid, trickster." He cried sobbing into my shirt. I rubbed his back until he cried himself to sleep. I set him gently on the bed then flew off to find Raphael.

He ended up being in the training field with Michael. "Raphael! Why would you say that to Gabriel? You're lucky I wasn't there because I would have done a lot worse then turn you blue!" I nearly hissed. Michael looked surprised but Raphael just snorted. "All I said was that I didn't love him always playing his stupid tricks on me. That if he wanted to be a mean little trickster to go do it somewhere else." He said. I took a deep breath to stop from harming my brother. "You know how Gabriel is. He thought you meant you didn't love him anymore. He broke down after you left and cried himself to sleep." I said and Raphael's eyes widened a little. "I never- Oh father, no wonder he was so upset. Of course I love him, he may be an annoying little thing but he's my favorite little brother I could never stop loving him." Raphael said regretfully. I sighed. "Can you come tell him that? He was falling apart." I asked and Raphael nodded. "Of course." He agreed following back to my room but when we got there Gabriel wasn't there. "Gabriel? Gabriel we need to talk Raphael didn't mean it." I called but there was nothing. I concentrated on our bond trying to pinpoint where he was and when I finally found him I freaked out. I didn't even say anything to Raphael before shooting off like a bullet hoping I wouldn't be to late.

I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed Gabriel sitting with his feet dangling off the edge of heaven. He still had tears streaming down his face. The relief was short lived when he slid himself off. I dived and was able to grab him before he got too far. "What were you thinking? Letting yourself fall? How is that any better then ripping your own grace out?" I asked sounding angry but I was terrified. I had been two moments away from loosing him forever. "I thought about doing that too, but falling sounded less painful." He whispered. I looked at him shocked. "Why...Why would you even... Can't we save the suicide attempts until you're at least an angsty teenager? Gabriel, why would you even think about that?" I finally asked. He just sniffed. "No one wants me around because I prank them and they don't have a sense of humor and you left and I thought you realized that I was bad just like everyone else says and I didn't want to be all alone. I thought that if I was bad maybe it meant that I belonged with dad's other bad creatures down below earth." He cried. I was shaking. How could my little joyful spark ever think he deserved to be in that dark place. "Gabriel, look at me." I ordered and waited till his beautiful honey colored eyes met my blue ones. "You should never think that. I love you and would do almost anything for you. Raphael loves you, Michael loves you, Joshua may be mad when you eat the fruit in the garden but he loves you, I don't know anyone who doesn't love you. I'll prove it." I said and flew him back to the training field where Raphael was standing with Michael when they saw me they both walked over. Raphael had tears running down his face and when he saw Gabriel he immediately pulled him out of my arms and crushed him to his chest. "I'm so sorry Gabe! I love you. I didn't know you took my words that way. When Lucifer flew off like that I was so scared that I lost you. I would never be able to forgive myself it that happened." He said sitting on some benches that were nearby. Michael walked over to me. "What happened?" He asked. I explained everything and by the end Michael even looked like he was about to start crying. "Don't you start too. Raphael and Gabriel's tears are enough." I said and Michael took a breath and nodded before walking over to the pair just holding each other on the bench. "Gabriel, promise me that if you ever feel like that again you'll tell Lucifer and not bottle it up. I don't know what heaven would be like without you." He said softly and Gabriel nodded. "I will. I promise. Can we go home now Luci? I'm tired." He asked and I agreed. When we got back to my heaven instead of putting in his own bed I laid down on my bed and hugged him to my chest. I needed to feel him near me or I would probably freak out. "I love you Gabriel. Don't ever do that to me again." I begged in a weak voice and Gabriel kissed my cheek before cuddling closer to me. "I love you too Luci and I swear that I'll never ever do that again." He promised before we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

*Wakes up with huge bump on her head* Wha-? Oh! I guess I shouldn't make fun of my brother online. Like I said the next chapter will be super fluffy and happy to make up for all the sadness. Unless no one reviews then I'll be forced to write another sad chapter and Luci will jump off a cliff in despair. Poor Luci.


	3. Kid Gabe Part 2

Here is a fun filled happy chapter just like I promised.

I don't own supernatural, but I bet you 5 bucks you don't either.

* * *

Kid Gabe (Part 2)

I was peacefully in dreamland having a wonderful time until I felt something collide with my stomach. "Lucifer wake up! You promised you'll teach me how to control my illusion powers today. Don't make me get creative." 9 year old Gabriel threatened lightly. "Fine! I'm up. Don't get your feathers in a twist." I said stretching my pure white wings. Gabriel was sitting next to me with his own wings folded behind him. I reached out a tussled a few feathers causing him to loose his balance on the edge of my bed and fall on the floor. I loved how ticklish his wings were. It gave me a small advantage over him so I didn't get pranked as often as everyone else. Gabriel glared at me from his place on the floor and I laughed. "You gonna lay there all day or are we going to the training field so I can show you how to make a clone of other people?" I asked and he immediately scrambled to his feet. "A clone? That sounds awesome!" He said my past grievance completely forgotten. I rolled my eyes. "You might not be able to do it. Father knows Michael still can't manage to do it right and he's the most powerful angel in heaven." I sighed. Gabriel just snorted. "Michael can't do a lot of things. I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake. Speaking of which..." He trailed off creating some sort of triangular food-thing. I raised an eyebrow. "It's cake. I looked into the future the other day and some of Dad's creations came up with it. That's where the phrase came from." I still didn't get it but just shrugged and flew off.

Awhile later we were in the training field with Michael and Raphael who were practicing offensive fighting techniques. Raphael was 14 years old and almost ready for his first few missions. "So let's get to it." Gabriel said joyfully. I rolled my eyes but started teaching him. "I want you to picture someone in your mind. Do you have a visual?" I asked watching as he closed his eyes. He nodded after a few moments. "Okay now focus your grace out ward and try to make it appear in that shape." I instructed and moved away to see what he got. At first there was just a shimmer but after a couple seconds a nearly perfect replica of Michael stood in front of me. The only thing different was this Michael was wearing a blue summer dress. The real Michael swatted Gabriel on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" He cried opening his eyes. The fake Michael walked over to the real Michael and winked. "Hey hot stuff you wanna go out?" He asked swaying his hips. I smiled at the look of fear and disgust on the real Michael's face. He shot me a look. "Are you doing that Lucifer?" He asked. I shook my head and pointed to Gabe. "That is all him." I said proudly. Michael looked like he was going to complement Gabriel on his abilities but then the fake, cross-dressing Michael jumped him. Michael hit the ground and seemed to be trying to get away but the fake Michael had him pinned.

Although watching my brother get molested by himself was highly amusing I knew Michael would be mad about it later so I turned to Gabriel who was staring at me in horror. "I'm not making it do that. I'm not controlling it anymore." He said panicked. I turned to see the fake Michael trying to tug the real Michael's shirt off. The real Michael was trying to push the fake one off, his fire colored wings flaring and flapping uselessly. I looked around for a way to save my brother and noticed Raphael doubled over in laughter. His grace was brighter then normal and I realized he was the one behind the psycho cross-dressing Michael's attack. "Alright Ralphy, that's enough." I said loudly and Raphael sighed. "Fine." and the fake Michael stopped trying to undress Michael and got up.

I must have missed some sort of look that Raphael and Gabriel exchanged because next thong I know the freak was running toward me. "Luci, don't run I love you!" It yelled as I ran for my life. The real Michael was watching curiously while Gabriel and Raphael rolled in the grass laughing so hard they were crying. "Don't just stand there stop them!" I yelled at the real Michael. He just smiled. "I'm enjoying this too much to stop and this is good teamwork practice for them. Plus I don't want that thing after me again." He said his voice laced with amusement. I turned to flip him off but it gave the fake Michael enough time to catch up and I was tackled to the ground. After 10 minutes of fighting off being raped by a gay clone of my older brother it finally vanished in a puff of purple smoke. "Thank father!" I sighed before shooting a glare at Gabriel and Raphael. "You know I'm going to get you two back for that." I promised and they shared terrified looks before taking off. I smirked. Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

I laughed the whole time I was writing this chapter. Poor Mikey and Luci getting jumped by Michael's craxy, crossdressing clone. The next chapter will feature teen Gabriel. I'm thinking first date or wing problems, maybe both. Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Teen Gabe part 1

Here is the next chapter. I know it's not my best but i've been busy lately. I'm going to work on the prank wars for awhile so may not update this for a couple of weeks. School is gonna start up soon too so i won't update as regularly.

I don't own anything except my brain and laptop.

* * *

Teen Gabe

"Where are you going?" I asked as Gabriel tried to sneak out again. He had been doing it for the past week thinking I didn't know. "I- uh- nowhere?" He stuttered. I rolled my eyes. "You've been seeing Audra, haven't you?" I asked already knowing the answer. He gave me a sheepish smile and nodded. I sniffed and wiped a fake tear from my cheek. "My little Gabby is growing up. Sneaking out to meet girls... I remember when you were just a fledgling dumping goo on Michael's head." Gabriel narrowed his eyes at me. "If you don't stop all this sappy stuff I'm gonna dump goo on your head." He threatened. I just gestured to the door. Right before he left I called out "Don't forget to use protection!" and he blushed furiously before racing away. I laughed and decided to hunt Michael down and see if he needs help with anything.

I found Michael pacing in the naming room. Fledglings would come here to receive their titles based off their gifts. Right now a small pink winged fledgling was standing nervously in front of my brother, Anael, I think her name was. Michael saw me and smiled. "Hello brother. Gabriel sneak out again?" He asked relaxing slightly. I shook my head. "I talked to him before he left this time. Girl problems." I stated lightly. Michael nodded and turned to Anael. "She's a difficult one. She isn't particularly good at any one thing so I don't know what to title her." He said and her wings drooped in shame. I chucked and shoved Michael out of the way. He was never a out-of-the-box thinker. "What's your favorite element?" I asked softly. She gave me a confused look. "Um, air I guess. It helps us fly and keeps us alive because we breathe it." she said hesitantly. I nodded. "Okay I want you to try to knock Michael over with a burst of air." I said and Michael nodded. She focused her grace as Michael spread his wings trying to create a larger target. Just as she shot her grace out Gabriel landed in front of Michael. A huge gust of air slammed into him and since he was unprepared it sent him flying into Michael who was slammed into the wall causing holy oil to fall off a self and make a circle around them and Michael accidentally shot a burst of fire out causing the oil to light. I looked at the small Anael who was looking at the scene with a mixture of awe and humor. "Yep, I was right. You are an angel of air. A very powerful one by the looks of things. You are dismissed." I told her and she smiled at me before flying off.

I smirked at my brothers who were trying to untangle themselves without roasting. "You look like you could use some help." I laughed and snapped putting out the circle and separating the two of them. Michael smiled thankfully and turned to Gabriel. "I thought you were out with Audra?" He questioned and Gabriel snorted. "I was until Zachariah showed up. I don't see how she could choose that douche-bag over me. I mean I'm an archangel for crying out loud! How many girls could say they snagged an archangel?" He said pacing angerly. I smiled and ruffled his long messy hair. "Aw! Gabby just suffered his first break-up and I missed it. And he got booted for the stupidest angel in the garrison. What did you do to get back at her?" I asked and Gabriel glared at me. "I liked her! Why are you so insensitive? Although I wouldn't mind some help with Zachariah." He conceded with a mischievous look. I smiled widely. "That's my boy. I'm thinking fur less chihuahua..." I trailed off as Gabriel shook his head "I got something better." He said and proceeded to tell Michael and me his plan.

The next day Zachariah wasn't able to conjure up any clothes and his wings were a brighter pink then Anael's, not to mention the fact that Michael suddenly had a super important mission for him which involved him having to talk to the leviathans. I'm pretty sure Zachariah got the message: No one messes with our little bro without punishment. Gabriel smiled at Michael and me and gave us both hugs. "Thanks I don't even mind that Audra broke up with me now." He said happily and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Now why don't you and I go over to Avalon. I heard that fey have a thing for angels and they are hot." I commented and Gabriel nodded. "Best idea ever, Luci lets go." And we both took off leaving a amused Michael behind.

* * *

I love reviews, so please do it!


	5. Teen Gabe part 2

**Hi, there will probably only be one more chapter after this about Lucifer's fall but if I get enough reviews I'll continue it after that. This chapter was originally about the whole wing problems thing but it became more fluff as I wrote, oh well. Enjoy and remember I own nothing!**

* * *

**Teen Gabe (part 2)**

"Come on Gabriel! It can't be that bad, just come out here and let me see." I called to Gabriel through the door to his bedroom. Apparently he was finally loosing his old feathers and getting his last set of flight feathers. It was the last stage an angel went through before they were full grown. It was also the most embarrassing. "No, I refuse. I'll just wait in here till it's all over with."he called back and I sighed. "Every angel goes through this Gabe. No need to hide out like a chicken. Plus how am I supposed to help you groom your wings if you don't come out?" I said softly hoping to get through to him. "No! I'm not leaving!" He shouted back. I rolled my eyes. Time for plan B. "I put cameras up in your room everyone is able to see you anyway. It's streaming live in front of all of heaven right now." I lied, but it had the desired effect. "You did what!?" He screeched and the door flew open just for him to come crashing into me. I smiled at the look of complete horror on his face. "I did nothing. It was a lie. But now that your here why don't we work on fixing up your wings?" I said with an innocent smile much to Gabriel's chagrin. "Fine." He huffed out before looking around to make sure there wasn't anyone watching. I grabbed his arm and lead him into the living room before sitting him down. "Okay spread your wings for me." I told him and he complied with an irritated growl. His wings really weren't that bad. Only missing a few feathers here and there and most of the new ones had already come in. I brushed my fingers through each wing straightening crooked feathers and gently removing the loose ones. By the time I finished his wings were back to their dazzling golden selves again.

"That wasn't so bad was it? You're lucky I'm not Michael. He would have made fun of you during the whole ordeal." I said lightly tugging on a feather so he would know I was finished. I was confused when he didn't reply. "Gabe?" I asked turning him to see he was crying. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly but he shook his head brushing the tears away. "It's nothing, thanks for helping." He said trying to leave but I caught him and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me the truth, what's wrong? You wings look great so if your being self conscious, don't." I said seriously only to have him sobbing in my arms a moment later. "I'm going to miss you! I don't want to have to leave! Since I'm a messenger I'll never see you anymore! Can't you shrink me back into a fledgling or something?" He cried and I laughed realizing what was wrong. "Gabriel, relax. I'm not going anywhere. Sure we won't see each other as often but it's not like we're going to be separated forever. Whenever you come back from being heavenly mail service we can still hang out. Don't cry. It makes you look like a big baby." I said running my fingers through his hair to get him to calm down. He gave me a sad look. "Shut up. I'm just going to miss you. No one else has a sense of humor up here other then us. And what if something happens? I don't want to leave one day to go do something and come back to find out that you were attacked by cherubs or something!" He said and I couldn't help but hug him. "Cherubs? Really? Wow that would be one way to go! I can see it now, forever known for dying of a cherub invasion! That ridiculous! But if you're really that worried I have an idea." I said as he glared at me for making fun of him. "It could happen! I refuse to believe all they want are hugs! They are planning something!" He defended as I unhooked a chain from around my neck. It was a necklace that father had given me when I was a fledgling. It had a star hanging from it that glowed white to represent my title in heaven. I smiled as I held it out to Gabriel while gave me a confused look. "Wha-?" He started but I cut him off. "You can have it so that way we are connected even if you're way off in nowhere land. If I were to be randomly killed by cherubs then it would stop glowing and you would know." I said with a smirk and Gabriel nodded before taking off his own necklace and switching them. His was a sun that had a golden glow around it."Then you take mine too. It's only fair. Thanks Luci." He said hugging me and I rolled my eyes. "I swear you will tell no one of this or I will hunt you down. I can't be seen as sappy or it'll ruin my reputation!" I said returning his hug then pushing him toward the door. "Dad's waiting for you so you can get your first mission." I said and he nodded before flying off.

Michael appeared behind me. "It's hard to let them leave. I didn't want Raphael to go either but at least he's stationed in heaven." He murmured and I sighed. "Yeah but what can you do? If Gabriel stayed in heaven for much longer it might just explode from all the energy he gives off. Father knows what he's doing." I said and turned to look at Michael who rolled his eyes and wrapped his wing around me. "At least you've only had to loose Gabriel. I had to raise you and Raphael and I still miss the both of you." He said fondly and I laughed. "Yeah, sure. Let's go Dad is going to want to see us after he's done with Gabriel." I said and Michael straightened his wing. "I wonder if Gabriel would still dump goo on my head if I called him cute?" He wondered out loud and I laughed knowing the answer. "Absolutely."

* * *

**The more reviews the more chapters I will add so please review! Also if you have any requests for something feel free to send them to me, I'll try to add them too!**


End file.
